The Silent Chapter
by LoveAbsol
Summary: This is the NSFW chapter of story currently being written. This chapter will not affect the real story, so don't worry if you're under age and can't view explicit material.


The Silent Chapter:

It had been a tiring but rewarding journey. Me and my Pokémon just today defeated Steven Stone, the Hoenn region champion. It took a long while, and a lot of effort of both me and my Pokémon. It was nighttime, and the sky was filled with stars. I had a small camp set up in the outskirts of Evergrande City and was resting for the first time in what seemed like forever. The cool breeze felt soothing on my exhausted face and upper body.

In the tent I pitched, slept Absol. She had worked harder than any of my other Pokémon and deserved the comforts of a mattress rather than the confines of a Pokéball. Looking into the tent behind me, I saw that Absol was peacefully sleeping under my nice warm blanket. Knowing she was happy made me feel happy. I looked back up at the starry sky and enjoyed its out of this world beauty. I started to drift away, but soon felt a soft paw on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Absol standing behind me. She seemed upset.

"What's wrong girl?" I asked petting her head gently.

"Ab...sol," she responded shyly while slightly shivering.

"You're cold aren't you girl?" I asked already knowing she was. She nodded her head yes. Slowly getting up, I told her, "I'll share my body heat with you then.

She was overjoyed and ran back to the tent. Bending over, I grabbed my shirt off the ground and pulled it over my head then around my body.

I walked into the tent and saw Absol laying on the cheap blow-up mattress I bought after receiving my Stone Badge from Roxanne. She was lying slightly under the blanket I got with the mattress. I lied down next to her and felt the warmth she had given the bed before I got on. Reaching over her, I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the two of us. She was happy to be under the blanket with someone else to share her body heat with, and to get body heat from.

"Is this better girl?" I asked rubbing her furry neck.

"Absol!" She responded happily.

She fell asleep, and I followed not long after. While asleep, I had an unusual dream. I found myself in Absol's dream. It was a simple, but strange dream. There was only one thing happening, and I was watching, third person. She was with me in what looked like a Pokémon Center bedroom. I watched as Absol unclothed me and revealed my naked body. Without hesitant, she quickly started pawing at my limp penis. Then, once it was half erected, she started to lick it. Realizing I was watching a nightmare I would never even think of, I forced myself awake.

I found myself back in my body inside the tent. My breathing was heavy and loud. Calming myself down, I looked over at Absol, who was still asleep, or so I thought. Absol had been watching me the entire time I was dreaming, and only faked to be asleep when I woke up.

I reached over and pet her head with love and affection. I thought many things to myself, most contradicting each other. "Will she like it?" "Will she hate it?" "Is it right, or is it wrong?" "Should I or should I not?" For a few minutes I pondered these thoughts.

Absol, still faking to sleep, herd me thinking about my thoughts. Little to my knowledge, she used Dream Eater to make me dream what I did. I continued petting her neck, but she stopped fake sleeping, and I thought I woke her up.

"Sorry girl," I told her. "Did I wake you?"

She nodded her head, and started to purr at my strokes along her neck. Her body was warm from the two of us sharing the bed together. She slowly wriggled closer to me then put her far paw on my chest. We looked at each other. Her bright green eyes were brightly shining through the moonlight. Using her close paw, she moved her paw down over my crotch.

I started to get nervous. "Did Absol make me dream what I just dreamed?" I thought to myself. "Absol," I said aloud, "Did you give me my dream just now?"

Without responding with her name, she reached up and kissed me on the mouth. I was both startled and slightly happy. Her tongue pushed through her lips and poked at mine. She wanted to enter my mouth, and me to enter hers. Slowly, I opened my mouth. Her tongue forced its way through and met mine. Hers picked mine up and started to dance with it. Our lives were being intertwined in a special way.

After a while, she removed her tongue and retreated from the kiss, then faced the other way sadly. She had that level of love for me, but did not know if I had it her in return.

"Absol," I softly told her. She slowly turned her head, allowing one eye to meet mine. Using my hand, I turned the rest of head towards me and gave her a return, no tongue kiss. She was astonished. After the kiss ended, we looked at each other. "If it's what you really want Absol, I will help you."

"Absol!" she cried out jovially.

We returned to kissing for a while. Our tongues danced together, wrapping each other, wresting each other, and occasionally resting on each other. Saliva in our mouths exchanged between the two of us as our tongues danced. After a long while, we finally ended the kiss and stared at each other, panting.

Feeling the bulge in my pants, she moved under the blanket and tried to take my pants off. She was fumbling with her paws, so I stepped in and helped her. My penis was half erect and pulsating. Absol looked back at me to make sure it was okay. The slight nod of my head sent her on her way. She used her paws, careful of her claws, and started to rub my penis. It was getting harder with each stroke.

She soon stopped, and pulled her lower half over my upper half, presenting me to her feminine parts. Smelling a pleasant smell, I slowly brought my face to rear and started to lick her cunt. She howled in delight as my tongue slid across her pink streak of flesh. Shaking from the touch, she looked back at me and nodded. I licked her once again, but also felt a wave of pleasure myself. Absol had started to lick my penis. We both continued licking, but I then took the next move. I steadily pushed my tongue through her inner walls and got a real taste of her cunt juice. She once again howled in pleasure. After howling, she quickly bent down and took my penis head on into her mouth, cautious of her fangs. Pleasure surged through my entire body as I felt the insides of her mouth wrap themselves closely around my member and soaked it with saliva. My tongue was doing similar things inside her cunt. It was squirming all over her inside walls, pleasuring her. We both continued this for a while. Eventually, we had too much. She increased her oral speed to intense, while I slid my tongue in and out of her. We both reached our climaxes. My member spewed streams of my seed down her throat, while her cunt sprayed my face with her juices.

Exhausted, we lied still for a while. She eventually got up and rested her furry body on top of mine, then managed to get my shirt off successfully. Our warm bodies exchanged body heat for a while, then we performed another kiss. My seed in her mouth tasted rather salty-sweet to me, while her juices tasted purely sweet. My penis had gotten hard again due to her body resting on mine.

"Absol," I started, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absol!" she replied as if it were obvious.

Without another word, she carefully placed her cunt over my penis. Our parts were on fire, or so we thought due to their intense heat. Placing her front paws firmly on my chest, she lifted her upper half into the air. She slowly slid my penis down her insides, until we reached a wall, Absol's virginity. Without hesitant, Absol lifted herself so my penis almost fell out of her, then slammed back down. My penis bursted through her virginity and into her deep insides. Absol howled in pain at first while I howled in pleasure, but she soon returned to a pleasure howl. We both sat there, taking in what just happened.

After a while, Absol lifted herself back up, then back down. We started slow at first, but soon moved to extreme speed, even to the point where I started to hump her while she was on top of me. Both of us were experiencing extreme pleasure. We soon reached our climax again, then we came once again. This time, her walls clamped down on my penis as she sprayed her juices all over my body. My penis once again shot out streams of my seed into her fertile body.

We were exhausted, but Absol wanted to keep going. She used her back paw to fondle my penis until it was fully erect. Looking at me, she kissed me again then shoved my penis down her asshole. It was a most unusual feeling for both of us. She was determined, however, to continue the kiss, and she did until we both settled back down. Her ass was much tighter than her pussy, and felt better too. She once again slowly slid up and down, increasing speed steadily until we once again reached out final climax for the night. Her cunt misted my body lightly, while my penis shot small streams of seed deep into her asshole. She lifted her lower half back up so my penis came out of her asshole.

Laying next to me, we performed a final kiss, tongue to tongue, and fell asleep happily. Tomorrow morning, we catch a ferry to the Battle Frontier.


End file.
